


【FGO/伯爵咕哒】推理作家与橘发少女之死（1~3）

by erse



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erse/pseuds/erse
Summary: 推理作家爱德蒙×女主角藤丸立香HE！！！划重点！！！应该有肉吧_(:з」∠)_是某一天脑洞的产物，敲喜欢里面的立香der那么





	【FGO/伯爵咕哒】推理作家与橘发少女之死（1~3）

引子

“爱德蒙，这里！”

阳光晃眼，少女橘色的发丝在风中飞扬。立香穿着普通的日式高中生校服，格子纹案的裙裾略过好看的弧度，金色的瞳仁里满满的都是光彩，似乎再多一点，就要溢出来。

穿着暗色风衣的长发男人不禁掐灭食指与中指间燃着的烟，随着少女的步伐走上前，反扣她伸出的、白皙到透明的、如同易碎品一般的手。

少女露出会心一笑，踮起脚尖在男人的嘴唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一个吻，男人想要将她猛力抱在怀中亲吻，却被少女灵巧地躲过。

男人第一次失手，无奈地摇摇头，英俊的脸上满是宠溺。

然而背着光，他却没法看见，少女似乎嗫嚅着些什么，小小的声音隐没在风中。

"爱德蒙，我……不想死啊……"

第一章

说到年轻的法国推理作家爱德蒙唐泰斯，或者说他的笔名“岩窟王”，无人不知、无人不晓。他的推理作品一贯逻辑严密、角色鲜明、冲突精彩，然而最吸引人的一点就是：他的作品都有种深深的对于命运的无力感，即使一环环地破解了案件中的谜题，最开始的那个答案却早已成为了既定的、无可辩驳的事实，故事中的每一个人都无法改变结局，包括作者设定的那个侦探。这种鲜明的写作风格独树一帜，甚至在推理小说界自成一派，人们称之为“岩窟王式结局”。

这位自称“岩窟王”的小说家，托现代媒体的福，人们可以得知他有一副老式法国贵族的做派。他总以深色长风衣、法式礼帽、扎起的低马尾、带银链的圆形眼镜出现在公众视野里，据说就算是平常他也是如此——因此，他收获了全世界一干迷妹的青睐，不仅仅是推理爱好者，许多不看书的十几岁年轻人也像追星一样地喜欢这个神秘的三十多岁的长者。

视线聚焦到在巴黎某著名酒店里召开的一场新书发布会：戴着银灰色礼帽的男人在记者的长枪短炮下，以他一贯漫不经心的口气回答着问题。

“既然《魔眼列车》系列已经获得了圆满的完结，那么请问唐泰斯先生，您的下一部作品又要开启怎样的篇章呢？”

“我的确想要再写一部作品，不过并不是一个系列，”爱德蒙·唐泰斯低低地看了那个问话的记者一眼，引得那人不禁感到背脊一阵发凉，“我不知道这位新闻界的先生是如何得知的，这正是我将要宣布的一件事。我现在已经在构思新的一部小说，在这部小说之后，我还要向大家讨个小小的假期，稍作休息。好了，今天我的公众时间结束，大家请便。”

“唐泰斯先生，那么请问这部……”

“唐泰斯先生，您的假期……”

“唐泰斯先生……”

年轻的作家只是亮出了他礼貌而疏离的招牌岩窟王式笑容，摆摆手离开了会场，完全不顾身后记者们的穷追猛打。

回到住处，男人把礼帽、大衣和丝巾搭在衣帽架上，来到工作台前，面无表情。

他总是以老派的打扮示人，除了他从小生活在一个旧贵族世家里这个原因以外的另一个原因是，他希望大家能够将对于小说家的印象停留在上个世纪甚至更久以前。那时的小说家虽然也参加沙龙，但公众并未以“明星”“偶像”这样的眼光去看待，相反，他们更关注作品。“岩窟王”所在的出版社俨然将他包装成为一个偶像，这使得他十分恼火。热爱写作的他无能为力，只能以此作一个小小的反抗，然而无形中助长了他作为“特立独行的帅气偶像作家”这样的风气。不得不说，一度以老成示人的爱德蒙先生也有纠结傲娇的一面。

接下来的这一部是出版社强烈要求很久的小说，之所以不打造成系列，是因为它的设定本身就不是爱德蒙自己的灵感——准确地说，他是被逼着写的——据编辑说，这是能够让作品爆红的一个设定。

那就是：让爱德蒙·唐泰斯作为主线的侦探角色进入故事中进行破案，并且与故事中的女主人公产生一些暧昧的故事。

当初因为这个缘故，他差点跟出版社闹翻，然而想到巨额的违约金，他还是强忍怒意与出版方妥协：可以是可以，但他在完结之后必须有一个不少于两年的休假期。

对方爽快答应。

出版方也并未对女主角有过多的要求，把“岩窟王”逼急了，想想就可怕。

最近的爱德蒙·唐泰斯十分烦躁，因为他做了让他违反自己原则的事。在他看来，将作者写进小说里是不入流的畅销书作家的小伎俩。

博眼球，但显然已经出卖了作者的尊严。

他的人生顺风顺水，很少人能够逼迫他做不开心的事，他开始厌倦这个世界，虽然他已经厌倦这个世界很久了，但直到现在，他才有如此鲜明的强烈感觉。

女主角……女主角……

窗外暮色渐浓，爱德蒙·唐泰斯点燃烟卷，雾气袅袅地萦绕在他棱角分明的侧脸，将他睿气逼人的淡蓝色双眼隐没在黑暗中。

莫名地，脑袋里产生这样一个影像：一个日本的橘发少女，穿着高中生的制服，元气满满，明艳动人的笑靥里是满满的对于生活的热爱。他想或许他是喜欢这类女孩子的，那种活泼的、并不是太过艳丽的、不加粉饰的少女，像一束光，又像一阵风。之所以头发的颜色是橙色，是因为以前某家八卦杂志做了一个“和岩窟王最不搭的颜色是哪个”这样的征求，里面的答案正是橘色。而另一家杂志的“岩窟王最不可能喜欢上的女性是怎样的”的征求结果是，读者们最不能想象他会跟一个亚裔的女性相恋，而且对方年龄要足够大才能够与这位老成的作家并驾齐驱。

这位拥有隐藏傲娇属性的小说家，偏偏就选了这样的颜色、这样的年龄来描绘首位与他有绯闻的女性，虽然，这位女性是虚构的。

嗯……就叫《橘发少女之死》吧。

-

世界是以维度来划分的世界，四维的我们可以在电脑里建模创造一个三维的物体，也可以在纸上画出二维的图像，甚至可以用一维的点与线组成文字来谱写一个故事。越高维的生物就拥有更多的权限来创造，在五维的世界里，我们或许只是一棵树，或者他们脑中的一个故事、一个宇宙。

因此，创造者们就是无冕之王，掌握着他们想象并付诸构建的世界的规则，拥有肆意改变的权利。

梦中的少女沿着校园里的小路来到男人的面前，午后阳光正好，柔和地洒在爱德蒙的肩头。她落落大方又不失少女气地笑道：“我是藤丸立香，爱德蒙先生，初次见面，请多关照。”

爱德蒙·唐泰斯有些懵，他知道这是个梦，也知道这个橙发少女是谁，只是…… 

他玩味地一笑。

“初次见面，藤丸小姐。”他绅士地弯下腰，轻吻少女的手背。

少女的脸有些红扑扑的，日本的文化总是更克制的，她还不习惯被这样一个成熟有魅力的男人如此对待，即使知道这只是对方文化中的微不足道的一个而已。

少女邀请他来到校园后山的一个小花园里，径自来到一个长凳上坐下，拍拍自己身旁的空出来的位置，爱德蒙随着她坐下。

早年他做过侦探，因此思维缜密。这并不是一个梦，至少与自己以前做过的梦完全不一样，因为梦里人是无法拥有清晰的思维的，然而现在他却思维清晰、五感俱全。

少女开口了：“我想先生一定也想到了吧，毕竟您是十分敏锐的存在呢。这并不是在梦里哦，至少对于我来说。这就是我的世界，我只是借着先生睡着了，才把我的世界将先生包裹起来。”

“那么，我要——”

“时间一到，或者说早晨一到，先生自然就会醒，不过由于维度不同，时间的流逝也不同，或许这里的几天是那里的一个小时。先生你不要担心，您的时间并不会因为我而改变。”

说到这里，藤丸立香突然背对着他，只几秒，又转了过来：“抱歉。”

他不会漏掉少女突然的失格，只不过出于礼貌，他选择遗漏。环顾四周，一切都令他感到熟悉：“这是我所构建的你的世界，藤丸立香的世界，是吗？”

“是的呢，先生。”

年轻的绅士摆出了个噤声的手势，深邃的蓝灰眼眸英俊逼人：“还是请别称我为‘您’了，直接叫我的名字就可以。”

藤丸立香摇摇头：“怎么可以呢？您是我的创造者啊，您是我的神，是我本不可触碰的遥远的存在，我本没有资格可以称呼您的，之所以叫您先生，是因为——”

“是因为我也把我写进你的世界里了，对吗？”

“对。”

藤丸立香有些挫败，因为无论是那个她的故事中的爱德蒙还是创造她的那个爱德蒙，都是如此的敏锐。

“那么，小姐，”爱德蒙·唐泰斯疑问道，“为什么你可以进入我的梦中呢？你既然是我手下创造的鲜活的生命，又为什么想要见到我呢？”

“因为……”

因为我是如此强烈地爱着您，我能感觉到，我所触碰的爱德蒙并不是真实的爱德蒙，我爱的是透过那个躯壳所联系着的、主导着这个世界的遥远的神明，所以我永远也不可能与您在一起，除非我追寻到真正的您，只是……

少女低头看自己的脚尖，看着它们焦虑地点着地板。爱德蒙·唐泰斯不想为难藤丸立香，于是并没有追问过多，他只是闭上双眼，静静地感受着这个世界。少女身上有好闻的洗衣粉的味道，混合着橙子般的体香，和醉人的微风一起，五官在叫嚣，这滋味——

还不赖，权当度假好了。

藤丸立香接下来带他去了她的公寓，做了她拿手的蛋包饭和天妇罗给他吃；带他去市里的游乐场，一起坐旋转木马，刺激的过山车，激流冲浪，等等等等。在坐旋转木马的时候他看着面前比他矮了不止一个头的少女，闻着美好的香气，似有若无的触碰间，有什么暧昧的东西在他们之间滋生，他索性率性而为，从后将她整个人裹在了怀里。

他能感到少女那一瞬间的怔愣和之后几乎可以说是依恋的纵容。明了般地轻吻了她的发旋。之后的一切变得理所当然，几乎是抱着过的鬼屋，牵着手逛街，共享同一个冰淇淋，以及由他引导的、长长的法式亲吻。

少女的脸红扑扑的，盛满了初尝禁果的娇羞。爱德蒙·唐泰斯知道，她只是喜欢她那个世界中的他罢了，事实上，他只是将他身上很少的一些特质挪到小说中而已，最终他们之间仅仅只有若有若无的暧昧，故事中的两人从未陷入深恋。

“今天的约会时间结束~”藤丸立香一蹦一跳地走在林荫道里，绘有小海豚形状的发圈在夕阳的余晖中闪闪发光，“祝先生有一个元气满满的白天！”

不知为何，爱德蒙·唐泰斯心底泛起一丝自己也未察觉的遗憾：“我什么时候还能再见到你？”

“哈哈哈，就在先生入睡之时……”少女眨眨眼睛。

少女来到他身前，他将她纳入怀里，她用素白的小手遮住他的眼睛。

“3~2~1~锵锵锵~”

藤丸立香的声音笑意盎然，而她脸上的表情却像是要哭出来。

——好想，好想，好想跟你多待一会儿，哪怕只是一秒钟。

-

爱德蒙·唐泰斯睁开双眼，已是正午时分，他习惯熬夜晚睡，正午才是他的早晨。

又是一夜无梦。

他起身，刷牙洗脸刮胡子，看着镜子中的自己，总觉得异常空落，尤其是怀里，这里本该有些什么——……的——

他的头开始泛疼，严重的烟瘾总会有些代价。他摇铃，公寓的服务员端上口味正宗的法式早餐，他看着摆相精致的法棍，总觉得有什么不对，又说不上来。

他尝试从身边的一切，包括从自己身上找出些蛛丝马迹，却全然失败。

打开电脑，他开始写作。

他已经完成了第一章，对于故事的背景有所交代。侦探爱德蒙受人委托来到日本跟踪一位名叫藤丸立香的少女，他们的初见是在一条小巷里，打工完的少女从制服口袋里掏出一把商店里用来切水果的小刀，义正言辞地问道：“你为什么要跟踪我？”

黄昏里的一切是那么的暧昧不清，少女身着白色的衬衫，一片迟暮的樱花飘落至肩，似乎将僵局打破，又似乎没有，空气中弥漫着醉人的香气，是熟透的樱花的味道。

侦探爱德蒙忽略她声音里挟藏的颤抖，耸耸肩坏笑道：“受人委托，无可奉告。”

-

等到爱德蒙猛然意识到自己已经进入立香的世界的时候，鼻子里已经灌满了樱花的味道。眼前的少女笑盈盈地站在电线杆下穿着淡蓝的短袖衬衫，一如初见。

“又见面了，立香。”

少女倚在电线杆上，用手绕着鬓边的头发，橙红的发丝在白皙细长的指间以柔软的方式游移，爱德蒙不禁想，这样的头发揉起来触感一定很好。 只是现在，他还有更重要的疑问需要她来解答。

“是不是每次我见你，之后都会忘记？”

立香点点头，眼睛里满满的是无奈：“没有办法呢，先生，异世界的梦无法在你的记忆里存档，我只能保证在这个世界，你会留有完整的记忆。”

“没有办法改变吗？”

少女摇摇头。

“我不信。”

立香只是笑着，揽过爱德蒙的手，一蹦一跳地往前走着，说着“车站旁那家冰淇淋店里推出了新的樱花海盐口味去试试吧”“百货商场听说今天也有折扣呢那么今天买什么食材好呢”这样的话。爱德蒙知道，日本的女孩子总是很容易满足，男人也是，双方彼此扮演着约定俗成的关系，自我感动着，他我感动着。然而世间的感情大抵如此，无非是角色扮演，人人都是戏台上的戏子，爱情被无限大地歌颂，然而其内核只不过是由文化与生理冲动所支配的附属品罢了。

接着他又开始思考，既然他能进入这个世界，那么必定存在着bug，只是这个bug是不透露给戏中人藤丸立香的。

他必须找到。

爱德蒙并不想深究为什么自己会有这样的想法，或许是因为厌倦了奶油法棍这样的早餐，或者千篇一律的生活。他总是带着懒懒的厌倦，仿佛与他所处的真实的世界有仇，处处对抗。

他在逛吃逛吃的旅途中留意路过的形形色色的人，似乎每个人都很可疑，每个人也都无辜。立香看出了他的不专心，嘴巴气鼓鼓地撅着，发狠地拽着他的衣角往前走。

“立香，慢点。”爱德蒙无奈道，“别仗着自己年轻就要抛弃我这个老头子了嘛。”

“你分心！”嘴巴要撅上天了。

爱德蒙摸摸她的脑袋，她的头发比他想象中还要柔顺。

“立香，我想记住你，不是我书中的你，而是被我赋予了生命的、鲜活的你。”

爱德蒙认真地凝视着立香的眼睛，立香只觉得自己快要沉溺在那片无波的浅色瞳孔里了，大脑当机，嘴唇微张，身体僵硬。爱德蒙见她一副傻样，不由得宠溺地把她抱在怀里亲吻。

嘴巴里是樱花的味道。

——原来樱花是这个味道。

-

最近的觉未免也睡得太好了一点，什么梦也没做，中途也没醒，不多不少，八个小时，爱德蒙·唐泰斯已经很久都没有作息规律过了。

他忽然发现，这部他自认为亵渎了原则的小说意外地激发着他的创作欲，冥冥之中，他觉得自己对于人物的塑造又上了一个台阶，尤其对于女主角藤丸立香。

他不禁想起了以前的未婚妻，海黛，那个从小被自己当做妻子来培养的非血亲的妹妹。她几乎以爱德蒙的附属物这样的身份度过了短暂的一生，在他将将要厌倦她的时候微笑着死去，说着，还好我活得不长，爱德蒙，我没有为你带来负担。

这是爱德蒙·唐泰斯生命中为数不多的震撼之一，他第一次如此清晰地认识到自己的自私与无情，第一次清晰地感受到“珍惜”二字的含义。

但这并不能改变他对海黛的感情，他是个寡爱之人。

这个时候，《橙发少女之死》堪堪步入正轨，高中生藤丸立香的生活画卷如同水彩般在白纸上一点点洇开。然而就在一切仿佛可以永远地进行下去的时候，犯罪的开端悄然降临。

独居的少女陆陆续续收到别人跟踪、偷拍她的照片。

少女表现得远比平常镇静，只是走在没人的地方时的“你出来啊”“我知道你在跟着我”“你有什么目的”这样的话语以及手里紧紧攥着的小刀，出卖了她的佯装镇定。这些照片当然不是爱德蒙拍的，他的雇主要求他不要拍任何照片，也不许他回应立香，这使得他感到很奇怪。

以他的敏锐度，当然，他知道另一个跟踪者的存在。

——背黑锅吗？  
侦探爱德蒙真的想象不出这位叫做藤丸立香的普通女高中生有什么不同之处，普通的家庭生长，国中三年级时父母因车祸双亡，连车祸原因也都被警方调查得明明白白——连环相撞事故，肇事者也是普通的白领，只不过那天是喝多了所以导致了这场远近闻名的失事事件。

举目无亲的少女于是一个人独居，过着三点一线的生活。

成长于普通的家庭，性格却阳光开朗讨人喜欢，即使双亲都不在了，藤丸立香仍旧积极向上地生活着，或许以后她会像千千万万个日本人一样，在二十五六的年纪结婚，三十岁生子，三十五岁第二子，过上相夫教子的生活；或许，会在七八十岁的时候，与自己的老伴携手在养老院死去，结束自己普通的一生。

——可分明，她是闪耀着的。

爱德蒙说不清她为什么与旁人不同，但这的确是他愿意忍受无聊的跟踪工作的一个重要原因，他喜欢看着她的日常。并非是那种喜欢，而是类似于关注一个精致的器物、一个玲珑的物种一般的那种玩味的喜欢。他喜欢在她打工的店里点一杯咖啡，用报纸将自己遮挡起来，通过微微撕开的缝隙观察她，他知晓她知晓他的存在，但双方却装作全然不知，缄默不语。

“抱歉，madamn, 尽管我的委托人交代我不能跟你说这些，但那些照片真的不是出自我之手。”

在一次少女为他端上番茄汁蛋包饭，仗着地形优势用一把银晃晃的叉子把他逼在角落而使得同时他人无法看见之时，他举双手投降。

藤丸立香将叉子又逼近了些，爱德蒙甚至能感受到叉尖的冰凉：“真的没有！我拿我作为侦探的信誉保证！”

她这才放下叉子，面无表情地低低地瞟了一眼自称是侦探的跟踪狂，走了。

爱德蒙学着她的样子，低低地瞟了一眼另外一张报纸下的、拥有鲜艳发色的妖艳女性的脸，在桌上留下数量可观的小费，走了。

日子一天天过去，在爱德蒙几乎认为只要自己再捱过最后一个无聊的月份就可以解放的时候，一个令他震惊的消息传来： 藤丸财团的实际掌权人暴毙，而根据他的遗嘱，他商业帝国的首位继承人，正是表面上八竿子打不着的普通高中生、法国侦探爱德蒙·唐泰斯的被跟踪人，藤丸立香！

-

“爱德蒙，爱德蒙？”

爱德蒙·唐泰斯晕晕乎乎地醒来，连续高强度的写作使他心神俱疲，他应该是在写作过程中趴在电脑桌前睡过去了，现在的他又渴又饿，脖子还酸疼。

“抱歉，宝贝，我实在是太累了。”

许是那声亲昵的称呼，少女的脸上又泛起了醉人的红晕，一双纤长的手熟稔地替枕在自己腿上的恋慕之人揉着太阳穴。爱德蒙享受地闭着双眼，往她的怀里钻了钻。

好可爱啊，立香心里想。如果说之前爱德蒙·唐泰斯在她的心中是无坚不摧、神一般强大和智慧的存在，那么这时的他只会让她感到更加亲昵，有什么东西在他们之间迅速升温。她几乎要幸福地哭了出来，如果自己跟爱德蒙在一起的话，一定是这样的日常吧，一定是如同这样梦一般的甜美吧，一定是如此令人感到……永恒的吧。

然而没有什么能够是永恒，她的经历告诉她，在那件事被公布之后，如同天上掉馅饼一般，人人艳羡，人人脸红，可她却满脸哀戚。她什么也不想要，至少在爱上爱德蒙之前；在那之后，她就飘在了天空，她的死就是坠落。

然而就在现在，她怀中的爱人突然问她：“宝贝，你……知道你的全部经历吗？我说的是——”

立香抢道：“我都知道。”

爱德蒙怔了。

立香用手轻轻盖住爱德蒙的眼睛，他能感受到她双手的冰凉。

“我都知道的，德雷克，盖提亚，你，藤丸先生，杰克，还有医生。我都知道的，你们没有恶意，只是，我的存在本身就是错误的，所有的线索都指向我，我还在，这件事就无法完结。是啊，我真是一个妨碍的存在，我……不该存在。”

爱德蒙能感受到透过指尖少女坠落的丝丝缕缕的湿意，他轻柔地反扣了她的双手，微微起身，从少女的身后将她圈住，从她的颈侧亲吻她的泪水。

“为什么呢。”他的声音是看不出情绪的低沉，“即便我是一个冷酷的人，让你难过让你死，你也要喜欢我吗？没有人真正想要害你，一切都怪罪于命运，而那命运只是我赋予你的——你所能怪罪的，只有我。”

藤丸立香被他圈在怀里，摇头。

“为什么要怪罪这个世界呢？正是这个世界赋予了我爱，正是这个世界使我拥有喜怒哀乐，甚至正是这个残酷的世界给了我你。我能感受到这个世界的挣扎与冷血，可我仍想要温暖它、融化它，想要拥抱它。何其幸运我能遇见你，何其不幸一切终有终结，我甚至没能像你表达我的心意。”立香的声音小小的，轻飘飘的，可却是掷地有声，铿锵有力地砸在她的创造者的心上。

许久，爱德蒙开口，带着某种坚定的怒意：“我一定要找到突破这个世界的方法，这样我的现实生活中就会保有现在的记忆，我会终止写作，你就不会死。”

-

爱德蒙·唐泰斯醒来的时候，已经是晚上了。

他从桌案上起来，后背是剧烈的酸痛。他如同默片一般，艰难地舒缓了一下麻痹的四肢，摇了摇铃，一头扎进浴室。

昼夜颠倒已经是常态，可这一次却是前所未有的压抑难受。他屏住呼吸，任冰冷的水打在他的脸上，这种感觉很奇怪，他说不上来。冰冷的水渗在脸上，何时，何地，何故，他一概不知。

洗完澡从浴室出来，窗外是华灯初上。他看着星星点点的光怪陆离走走停停、川流不息，人们熙熙攘攘，乐此不疲，远处地与天的分界线被绮丽的光污染得模糊不清。一切如常。

年轻的作家一口气在心口压抑着，似乎什么将要爆发，但什么也没有。

他突然变得很愤怒，他愤怒这个无聊无趣的世界，在他好不容易找到自己想做的事情之后，又突然污染了他心中的圣地，去你码的，什么作者进入作品，什么暧昧的女主角，这些统统都与理想的状态背道而驰，难道作者就真的会为五斗米折腰吗？废物，垃圾，这一次你答应了那些人，他们下一次还会放过你吗？为什么不？

爱德蒙·唐泰斯，你活得真丑陋。

他将自己摔在工作椅里，太阳穴在突突跳，这正是某位橘发少女想做而不得的事——给她心爱的人揉揉，轻言细语地安慰他、抱住他，让他不再独自一个人承受，承受这个纷繁复杂的世界。

——可是她不曾想过，她的世界，除了她自己，又会有谁帮忙承担呢？

-

在那个震惊了日本的事件发生之后，爱德蒙·唐泰斯的委托戛然而止，对方爽快地给了他钱，说是任务提前完成。

按照以前，爱德蒙·唐泰斯绝对会拿完钱就拍拍手走人，可是这一次不一样，或许是这事件背后的巨大阴谋激起了他的好奇心，又或许是他对这位平凡的所谓幸运儿产生了兴趣。他向来爱跟着自己的感觉走，因此他选择继续自己的调查，只为了满足他的好奇。

找到立香的是一位穿着白大褂的、医生一样的人物。

“Hi , 立香，我是罗马尼·阿其曼，你叫我罗曼就好啦~此次前来，我是代表藤丸财团，希望立香可以配合我们完成一些事情的。”

拿着公寓钥匙的手抖了抖，准备开门的少女垂下眼帘，算是默许了。

进了屋后，藤丸立香复又变得如同往常一样热情起来，空气里的积极因子似乎感染到了有些手足无措的谈判者，这使得他放下心来，语气中也少了些许小心翼翼。

“请问罗曼先生找我，是那件事吗？”

“也不全是，”罗马尼·阿其曼谦逊地笑道，“我知道这对于立香来说是太过遥远和不真实的一件事，所以也不求你马上答应之类。不过，立香不想知道是为什么吗？为什么是你？”

“为什么是我？”

“你知道你父母的身世吗？”

藤丸立香摇摇头。罗马尼·阿其曼注意到，她向日葵形状的发圈在客厅灯光的照射下，晶莹剔透得好看。

“不知道吗……”立香面前的粉发男人变得苦恼起来，欲言又止。立香想，对方一定是一个日常相处起来非常舒服的人吧，字字句句都考虑其他人的感受，所以反而给自己平白无故增添了许多负担。穿着白大褂，是医生吗？

“罗曼先生你，是医生吗？”

陷入冥思苦想的男人被对面的人强行拉出自己的思维，他愣了一下，随即抱歉地笑笑：“是的呢，抱歉哦立香，因为太匆忙我都忘了把白大褂给脱了呢。我是一个儿科医生。”

“选择天天和小孩子在一起，罗曼先生一定是一个温暖的人吧！”

感受到立香鼓励般的微笑，名为罗曼的男人开始娓娓道来：“首先作一个自我介绍吧，我是已故的藤丸先生的法律上的儿子，罗马尼·阿其曼，我妈妈在我十八岁的时候和藤丸再婚了。我原来工作、生活都在以色列，但后来我妈妈出了些事情，我就来到了日本，并一直呆到现在。藤丸先生一生膝下无子，这是众所皆知的事情，但是，这仅仅是就他历任妻子而言，而他其实还有一位私生子。

” “是……我爸爸吗？”

“是的。”谈及家里的秘辛，罗曼尽量语气平淡，“令尊是一位非常值得人尊敬的人呢，我曾见过他一面。他的亲生母亲并不想养他，也不想与藤丸有任何瓜葛，于是在把你父亲送过来之后就消失了。”

“为什么，难道她不想要荣华富贵吗？”

罗曼摇摇头：“你大概不知道藤丸是一个怎样的人吧……总之无论是他历任的妻子或者是情人，都不会在真正接触到他之后选择跟他有长久的发展。”

“那为什么你妈妈……”

罗曼用手掩嘴轻咳，将这个话题略过去：“说回你的父亲吧，他似乎一直想做一个普通人，因此一直在为此努力。终于有一天，他向藤丸先生提出了这个要求，因为他挟有令藤丸投鼠忌器的条件，于是他成功了。之后他彻彻底底成为了一个普通人，和你母亲顺利结婚、生子，之后的事你应该懂。”

藤丸立香看着手中被不断摇晃的茶：“医生，我有一个问题，不知道这时候问合不合适。”

罗曼抿紧好看的薄唇：“你问吧，立香。”

立香看着医生金色的眼睛，一字一句道： “我想问你，我父母的车祸，跟我爸爸的身世有没有关系？”

“我早就料到你会这么问，但，我……不太知道。”

罗马尼的眼神躲闪着，显然是由于心虚造成的。

立香沉默，空气仿佛凝滞，这个小小公寓的一切仿佛陷入僵局。电壶的水在咕咕咕地烧着，杯中茶水的热气袅袅上升，向日葵发圈在沉默，象征男人医生身份的白大褂苍白得刺眼。

“对不起……我知道你是好意。”立香终于打破了僵局，“但我想说的是，我不想做那个继承人，我只想过我现在过的普通的生活。”

两双金色的眼睛对视，罗马尼败了。太像了，真的太像了，难怪当年母亲会败在这样一双眼睛之下，因为在这样一双眼睛的注视下，谁都会卸下心防，答应对方所要求的任何事。

“可是，藤丸财团需要一位继承人。”

“我觉得，我是不够格的，我只是一名普通的在校高中生罢了，什么也不懂，会把一切都搞得一团糟的。就算是医生你，也会做的比我要好。”

“真的不想要这个位置吗……？”

戴向日葵发圈的少女坚定地看着他。

罗曼败了，他是一个特别容易心软的人。“好吧，今天就到这里吧，我还会再来的，我希望你还是能再好好考虑一下。”

立香连忙道：“先生，我可以问你一个问题吗？……就是，最近我发现我被人跟踪了，还被寄了跟踪照片，我很害怕，请问你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

罗曼想了想：“自从你父母出事之后，藤丸先生一直都有暗中保护你的。”

“我一直都有被跟踪的感觉，可是最近，似乎多了一个跟踪我的人，那是个看起来像是法国人的男人，罗曼先生知道吗？”

“藤丸先生的安排我一概不知，也是因为他过世了没人收拾烂摊子，我才被迫前来。至少我得解决一下继承人的事。”

“对不起，恕我不能答应。”

送走罗曼之后，立香摊在沙发上，眼泪滂沱。

——爸爸妈妈，女儿好迷茫啊，女儿真的不知道，要怎样面对这样残酷的一个世界。

——有谁，有谁可以扶我一把，至少，让我有一个可以休憩的肩头，我还有一个可以倚靠的地方。

东京的夏天并不太尽如人意，一人独自在PUB喝酒的爱德蒙如是想。几杯威士忌加冰下肚，皮肤的表面仍然像火烧一样。

他松了领子，绕开身旁围绕着的穿着紧身小西装的吆五喝六的日本社畜们，来到露台。

一只涂了红色指甲油的手夹了支烟出现在他眼前：“来一支？”

爱德蒙接过，并未转身：“谢了。”

德雷克穿得酒保样子，妖艳的发色和眼上张扬的伤疤使得她格外醒目，是高调随意的风情。她左手擎着一杯颜色妖冶的鸡尾酒，眯着眼睛舔了口杯沿的细盐，右手夹着女士用的细长的薄荷烟。爱德蒙点燃了被递过来的老船长，烟气在黑暗与闷热中无声地交融，两人都沉默不语。

“我喜欢那个小姑娘。”德雷克先开口，“我向来只依自己的喜好做事，枪子比脑子快，不过我知道这样不好，做人还是要像大侦探爱德蒙·唐泰斯些，心思缜密。”

“弗朗西斯上校抬举了，这只不过是我的工作。”

“说来这也是我的工作。”德雷克仰起脖子，吐出一口烟气，“对于藤丸立香，我们工作的对象，你知道多少？”

“无非是那些。”爱德蒙侧过身掐烟，目光不露痕迹地略过德雷克胸前花纹繁复的金质纽扣，“上校跟了整整两年，知道的只会比我多，都跟出感情了嘛。”

“那可不一定，虽然我们皇家海军一向重视情报，不过对于我这种只懂得干架的粗人来说，够用就好，有时太过详尽反而会手忙脚乱，你说呢？”

“作为一个侦探，我享受抽丝剥茧的过程。”爱德蒙·唐泰斯仰头将威士忌一饮而尽，“说实话吧。其实我的职责已经完成，完全可以拍拍屁股走人，只不过这件事引起了我的好奇，我想往下查。”

“这件事没那么简单。”

“当然，不然我怎会好奇呢。”

“我真的不懂你们这些搞阴谋的人一天到晚都在想些什么。”德雷克摊手，继而想到了什么，促狭地打量眼前的法国人，“难不成……你对藤丸立香也感兴趣？”

爱德蒙挑眉：“为什么不？”

已归属英国的曾经的上校嘴角扬起挑衅的笑：“你这是在和我竞争。”

“而很显然稳操胜券的人其实并没有十足的把握，毕竟……小姑娘还没对她动心呢，而对我却不好说。”法国的绅士回报以谦虚一笑。

“哈，”弗朗西斯·德雷克像是听到了什么好笑的事情一样，她给自己加了酒，“啊嘞啊嘞，事情真的变得有趣起来了。很多年了，上一个让我如此热血沸腾的对手已经不在人世了，如今终于又让我能痛快一把……干一杯，对手？”

唐泰斯也为自己满上：“Chess.”

-

对于德雷克来说，藤丸立香是她离开英国后的第一个特殊的人。

早年间她欠了笔巨款，其实本来她完全有能力还清，只不过她天性洒脱，花钱如流水，故而什么也没攒下，等她记起来还有这事的时候，她却已不想再过刀口舔血的生活，而是归隐了。

这时以前有过交易的日本商人以巨款雇她暗中保护继承人，她也是个喜欢单枪匹马地做事的人，于是就答应了。

约定好是等到继承人实际掌权，每个季度都会有款项打进账户，可是等到现在，老藤丸挂了，定期的钱停了，她竟也不想离开。

她突然惊醒：自己已经离不开藤丸立香了。

其实当初德雷克也没料到，藤丸立香会这么聪明，在自己跟上她一个月后就发现了自己的存在。德雷克也明白自己就算暴露了也没什么，可还是暗暗惊叹于这个身材娇小的日本女孩。刚开始，藤丸立香还会在偏僻的小巷里向角落里的自己喊话，执着得很，可久而久之也就放弃了；之后一来二去的，两人都在这种关系里继续下去，保持沉默。

第一次正式见面是在有人想要绑立香走时。当时也怪德雷克太大意，没发现对方有埋伏，之后是费了一番功夫，开了枪才把立香抢回来。那颗要了对方命的子弹堪堪擦过立香橘色的发丝。

橘发少女窝在她怀里又惊又怕，眼泪在长长的睫毛上颤抖。女人一哭就软的德雷克手忙脚乱地用袖子给小姑娘擦眼泪，却不想被睫毛膏糊了一手臂。

怀里的小姑娘破涕为笑：“原来你是个大姐姐呀。”

德雷克眯了眼睛：“大姐姐就不怕了？”

藤丸立香眨眨眼：“不怕~”

第二次的交流并非语言。藤丸立香不愿用父母留下的遗产作为花销，除了在学校担任图书管理员以外还会去咖啡厅打工。德雷克很少去，因为老藤丸不想要她被立香知道，但其实立香什么都知道。

一次实在是无聊，隔壁的PUB的美女们自己都调戏腻了，于是来咖啡厅买杯咖啡打发时间，不知为何自己的袖扣掉了，德雷克懊恼了一会儿，之后很快便忘了。没曾想，等她第二天去隔壁PUB的时候，酒保把一方包了东西的手帕递给她，暧昧地笑道：“哟，勾搭上隔壁咖啡厅的小姑娘啦？好像还是个高中生，真有你的！”

德雷克用指尖抚摸着花纹繁复的纽扣，开怀道： “怎么样？够好看的？”

酒保向她挤挤眼：“怎么样也是校花级别的人选哦？毕竟是自成一派的不全是可爱的类型。”

那枚金扣，是英国皇家海军上校的象征。

之后直接间接地，两人也有接触，不知道立香是怎么想的，反正对于德雷克来说，她真的是离不开立香了。

“爱德蒙·唐泰斯……”

德雷克自嘲地笑笑，在看到立香打开公寓门回到家之后， 关掉了监视器。

中国人说什么来着？

——输人先输心。

TBC

应该不会坑？


End file.
